DE 102 06 399 C1 discloses a method for forced activation of a lambda control system which improves exhaust gas conversion in the case of a three-way catalytic converter, wherein mixture control having alternately rich and lean exhaust gas packets is performed varyingly around a lambda setpoint value. For particularly reliable exhaust gas conversion, so-called fine dosing of the exhaust gas packets is performed.